


Special Dates

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AU human, Basically All G Rated except for the last 100 words, Engagement, F/F, Flufftober, Implied Sexual Content, Pre established relationship, Souvenirs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: Izzy loves keeping souvenirs, especially ones that show her happy moments.





	Special Dates

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this month is almost over! I'm already singing Christmas songs xD
> 
> This is my last Clizzy fic for the month, and probably one of my favourites, hope you all enjoy it to!
> 
> Today's prompt: Souvenirs.

Izzy smiled to herself as she placed a new picture on the shelf, alongside the other items there, all commemorating her relationship. Things like: plane tickets, different types of money, postcards and awards. Everything had a meaning and a memory linked to it. A couple of shot glasses from the beer and cider festival they met at. 

It had been quite a ride on that day, Izzy had wound up in the bathroom throwing up after someone had spiked her drink and she'd reacted badly, and Clary had come in, not knowing her at all, and held Izzy's hair up, rubbing her back soothingly until she started to feel a little better, then taking Izzy back to meet her friends, Simon and Maia, and making sure she drank enough water to help flush the drink out and that she got home safe. Alec's relief was so obvious in how he had thanked Clary that night, and Izzy promised to make it up to her.

They went to the cinema the second time they met, deciding to watch a movie together and then heading to a meal out. It ended, to seemingly both of their surprise, with Izzy kissing Clary as she dropped her off on her doorstep, and a promise to meet up again. 

So they did, again and again.

There was a stuffed teddy from a Build A Bear workshop that Clary had dragged Izzy too. An award for Clary which she got after her first art exhibition, Izzy had been her date that day, and Clary had barely let her out of her sight. A plane ticket from their first holiday abroad together, and they went to Paris, and made out at the top of the Eiffel Tower, and got up for croissant's, only to end up curling back up together in bed and watching a movie, letting their limbs tangle together.

There was also a key, it didn't open anything, but it had a date etched into it, 01/01/2019, the date that Clary accepted Izzy's offer to move in together.

The most recent though, and Izzy's favourite, was this picture, because although every souvenir on this shelf had a meaning, this one trumped it all. It was of them both at the park earlier that day, before Clary had had to run off to see her brother about something, with a promise she'd be home later. Izzy had already got today's date burnt into the frame by pyrography, 10/28/2019, and underneath her own black hair blended in with the dark green shrub behind her. She was just the right height as she was on one knee in front of Clary, Clary's hands cupped over her mouth, and Izzy was sure she could see the tears springing up in them too.

She had said yes, of course, many times and often breathless between the kisses they shared. And it was a moment they would remember forever. 

"Hey," Izzy heard Clary call through the house, her eyes lighting up as she ran to greet her. 

Izzy clung to her, her arms going around Clary's neck as they kissed thoroughly in the entryway of their home, breathless moans of pleasure shared between them until they broke apart.

"Hey beautiful," Izzy said, pressing her forehead to Clary's with a grin. "Welcome home, fiancé."

Their lips met again, and although Izzy had planned to show Clary the picture, they stumbled instead to the bedroom, Izzy deciding anything that wasn't specifically Clary could wait till later.


End file.
